Together
by StarkidDreamy
Summary: This is my first fic on here. It is during the triwizard tournament and will alternate from Cho and Cedric point of view!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dont own HP, although that would be epic! I was in a great mood for writing today so i thought i would start a Cho/Cedric fic. Please review and some constructive critisicm.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Cho gasped as she Dumbledore read out the name of the Hogwarts champion. No, not Cedric. she knew the chances of him getting seriously hurt were small and it didnt matter if she worried about him, he didnt even know she liked him. She heard the others clapping and quickly joined in. She was surprised when she looked back up and saw Cedric smiling at her before he was led away. She felt her cheeks turn red.

"Are you blushing, Cho?" Her best friend, Marietta, asked. They had been friend for as long as she could remember. Her friend followed her gaze and saw her staring at where Cedric had been standing moments before. "ooohh! Someones got a crush!" She teased loudly. Cho elbowed her friend, smirking and then looked back up as she heard a collective gasp through the room and another slip of paper came out of the goblet. She heard the name and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Did he just say?" she turned back to her friend as she asked.

"Harry Potter? Yes. How does that even work? How did he cheat?" Marietta was frustrated and joined in with some of the other students who let out angry cries.

"Marietta, stop. Im sure it will all be sorted out" Cho said, placing a hand on her friends shoulder and smiling slightly. Her fellow Ravenclaw shook her head in disgust and turned to gossip with some of the nearby people.

Cho looked around saying a few hi's to the fellow Ravenclaw's around her. They were all talking about Harry. Why couldnt they talk about Cedric and how great of a champion he was going to make? She didnt think Harry was a bad guy or anything, but Cedric was the first one drawn and drawn fairly. She felt someone tapping her on the shoulder and looked up.

"Hi Michael" She said in a friendly tone. He was a fourth year, a little bit younger then her. He always seemed friendly enough to her.

"Hey, how was your summer Cho?" He sat down in the empty seat next to her and she realized that some of the kids had left while she had been zoning out.

She smiled at him, letting her mind float away from the triwizard tournament. "It was good. My mum and dad took me on vacation. I got to learn ballroom dancing and all that fancy stuff!" She couldnt hlp but sound excited. She had really enjoyed her summer. She usuall spent most of the summer reading but she had actuall done something interesting over the summer.

Cho opened her mouth to ask him about his summer when Marietta interupted. "Come on, Cho, let's go unpack." The next think she knew the dark-haired girl was being pulled away from the table.

"Ill talk to you ater" she said loudly to Michael and then let her friend drag her out of the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: yeah I hope you guys enjoy this. I know they probably wont follow what happens in the book exactly, but it's fanfiction right? Anyway...please review. Ill try writing longer chapters now! **

CHAPTER 2

Cedric couldnt believe that Harry Potter had gotten into the tournament, it just wasnt fair. He had to get into everything, didnt he? The Hufflepuff couldnt help but feel slightly bitter. He had been extremely excited when his name was drawn and to make everything better, he had caught Cho looking at him. He had gone into the other room feeling proud and then Potter had walked in. Everyone knew of the boys crush on the Ravenclaw and now Cedric had more competition to get her to notice him. He ran a hand through his already messed up hair and then flopped down onto his yellow and black bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew his feelings would change in the morning. He wouldnt feel so bitter, he could deal with it all.

"Thinking about that Ravenclaw girl again?" Cedric looked over as one of his dorm mates, Louis, walked in and sat down on his own bed, taking off his boots.

"I was actually thinking about the tou-"

The other boy interrupted him before he could finish, "It's so unfair how they are letting Harry Potter compete! There was only supposed to be three champions!" Cedric listened to his friend and smirked. Louis overreacted to everything, although this time it was for a good reason.

"Calm down, Louis. I agree with you but lets not get carried away" The Hufflepuff said, resting back against the bed and allowing his thoughts to begin drifting again. He heard Louis say something but he fell asleep before he could reply to his friend.

She was sitting by the water. Her book open in her lap. Her lips were turned upward in a soft smile and Cedric couldnt help but be captivated. He cleared his throat as he got closer. "Cho?"

The pretty Ravenclaw looked up and her smile widened. "Hello, Cedric. Wanna come keep me company?" This was to good to be true. He walked over to her, trying to his how nervous he felt and sat down next to her. She blinked at him a few times and then rested her head on his shoulder. The Hufflepuff felt his excitement drain. He was dreaming.

"Cedric?"

"Yes, Cho?" He asked. It might be a dream, but at least he could enjoy it.

"I love-"

"Wake up, Cedric!" Cedric sat upright in bed at the sound of his dorm mate calling his name. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a bunch of times before looking at him. "Well, you dont want to be late for your classes do ya? You have Charms." Louis told him before rushing out. He rolled his eyes and slowly climbed out of bed, digging through his stuff and trying to find his robes.

The boy quickly changed and quickened his pace, heading quickly through the common room, only stopping once to smile at a few girls. He rushed intop the Charms classroom and gave his teacher a small smile before hurrying and sitting down in his usual spot.


End file.
